


Twins for Twins

by Sai Cannopy Cé (Sai_Cannopy)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: :3, FUCK 'EM UP, Now it's official for me how much torturing is fun, especially with villains doing the work, probably an eh version of the one i had written out originally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5197829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sai_Cannopy/pseuds/Sai%20Cannopy%20C%C3%A9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>gives no damns about people's tears</p><p>as well as realizing i have so many gf titles ready to write</p><p>probably get ready for sans and mabel being in pain together :3</p></blockquote>





	Twins for Twins

“Mabel! C’mon, hurry!” Dipper yelled tiredly, despite the fact that he was carrying his sister’s weight as they ran.

“I’m trying, Dipper, I really am!” Mabel cried as she tried desperately to catch up with his feet.

The laughter - oh, how infectious and terrifying it was!

_What had they done wrong?! Why was he after them?! They had served their roles in his stupid plan unconsciously; he should just end it._

The screams of the girl brought his attention to her. She seemed to be looking at the reddened sky. “Oh God, what have I done…” His poor sister, she was so close to hysterics.

That triangle asshole - he seemed to be changing forms, none which were pretty. He had to cover Mabel’s eyes at one point, as it was a gruesome thing to see. At the end of it all, their enemy had transformed into a humungous black pyramid, a set of hands alighted on both sides.

“Mabel, we need to get out of here.” Dipper tugged at his sister’s arm, but received no response. “Mabel? MABEL!”

Mabel was asleep. So deep asleep, he could hear the happy sounds of sleeping from her. Dipper tried everything to wake her up - slapping, whacking, shaking, so much.

Nothing happened.

He screeched shrilly as his sister started floating away from his grasp. Away from her brother. Away from their ‘hidden’ spot.

And into the palms of Bill Cipher’s hands.

“WE DID HAVE A DEAL - THE RIFT FOR AN ENDLESS SUMMER. THOUGH SHE DIDN’T ASK FOR IT,” Bill’s eye started to stare at his frozen figure. “YOU’RE JOINING HER!”

“Wait, whaaaaa….” Dipper Pines woke from his frozen stature and tried walking away, only to be hit by waves of drowsiness. He fought so hard, so bravely, to avoid the sleep. But fate cannot be stopped.

And now Bill had his side of the deal ready.

* * *

 

“Goddamnit, Stanford! Where are the children!?” Stanley screamed at his brother, absolutely scared of the possibilities of the supernatural his brother had involved his niece and nephew in. “Mabel was already having a bad day, and all I can guess is that  _someone split them up!_ ”

“Look, I don’t know where they could’ve possibly gone other than the forest!” Stanford yelled back, upset over how it was his fault again. “I’ve kept my promise—“

Stanley interrupted his brother with a punch, seething now. “YOU HAVE, YOU J-ASSHOLE! NOT ONLY HAVE YOU GOTTEN DIPPER INVOLVED IN YOUR SHENANIGANS, BUT YOU WANNA KEEP THAT ‘I’m a hero and don’t care about anything other than that thing both of you have talked behind our backs’ SHIT.”

“OH, SO THAT’S HOW YOU WANT TO GO, STANLEY?” Stanford was so close to shooting his own brother - he just really wanted to. “NO WONDER WHY DAD KICKED YOU OUT!”

“WHAT — HOW DOES DAD COME INTO THIS?!” Stan realized Pointdexter was looking at something else. His fiery rage took him over. “OH, SO NOW YOU’RE JUST GOING TO — WAIT, COME BACK HERE, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!”

Ford left the house, too distracted by the red sky to know of his brother’s threats.

Oh no. Oh no no no. What had happened?!

Wait.

She had the rift.

Dipper went after her.

“Damn that child!” Ford yelled in rage. “I knew I shouldn’t have trusted her!”

Before Stanley could just start pummeling Stanford, the short, deafened screams filled the forest. Only one person could scream like that, especially that loud.

“DIPPER!” Oh God no. He lost his twin so long ago - he was lucky to bring him back. He was not allowing another set of twins to go down the same path as them.

“STANLEY PINES, YOU’RE  **NOT**  GOING IN THERE!” Stanford’s voice brought him back. Back to face the one who had caused all of his misery again. His brother calmed himself before continuing, “I’m sorry, but you need to settle down! We need to think of a plan before heading in recklessly.”

A loud laugh interrupted him before he could even continue. Oh, how he hated the laughing voice of his old friend, Bill.

“HEY, SIXER! AM I INTERRUPTING AN IMPORTANT CONVERSATION HERE?~” The demon chuckled before an audible gasp was released by Stanley.

“THE KIDS! HE HAS THEM!” Stanford realized what his brother was talking about.

In the hands of this demon was Dipper and Mabel Pines, sleeping soundly despite their yelling and Bill’s booming voice.

“LET THEM GO, YOU FREAK OF—“

“NOW NOW, FEZ, BEFORE YOU START ATTACKING ME,” Bill said smugly. “THINK OF WHAT MIGHT HAPPEN TO  _THEM_. WOULDN’T WANT THEM DEAD BEFORE THE PARTY BEGINS, RIGHT?”

“All my work - gone to waste…” Ford muttered as he looked at his archenemy in the eye. “What do you want with us - and them - Cipher?! We’ve gone accordingly to your plan - why not just kill us?”

“NOW YOU’RE TALKING!” Bill laughed heartily at the pain of the older twins. Oh the joy he was feeling - it was so exhilarating! “IN EXCHANGE FOR THEIR SAFETY THROUGHOUT THE ENTIRETY OF THE APO- NO, WEIRDMAGGEDON, YOU DO SOMETHING FOR ME?”

The two Stans were silent. They wanted to just take down the one who had kidnapped their niece and nephew and just end the madness. But all looks from Bill told them it would be useless, and the entire Pines family would be ruined.

Finally Stanford spoke, though softly. “If… if you can guarantee that all the Pines can live in safety - from everything - after you’ve finished destroying our world… then we have a deal.”

“ONLY IF FEZ AGREES~”

The two older twins looked at each other, nodding in approval.

“Deal,” They said in unison as they shook his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> gives no damns about people's tears
> 
> as well as realizing i have so many gf titles ready to write
> 
> probably get ready for sans and mabel being in pain together :3


End file.
